Talk:Quick 16
Stocks I'm not sure why people keep saying that Nerf might release stocks designed for this gun. Despite having an exposed plunger tube like the Raider and the Recon (among others), it does not have the square block that the stock actually attaches to. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 13:25, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Maybe because Drac thought that they would release a stock for it. Click Click Bamf immediately debunked it with the orientation of the Quick 16 in their review of it. Lomdr (talk) 10:19, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Disassembly / reassembly Does anyone have a link to a GOOD guide for this gun? I took one of ours apart in order to paint it for my wife, and I'm afraid that I won't be able to get it back together right. DAMN this thing is complicated on the insides!! Bluedragon1971 (talk) 17:07, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, that's exactly the one I found too. It helped me figure out where the last couple of parts went. My wife now has a pink and purple Quick 16! Bluedragon1971 (talk) 11:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC) slam fire????? It has slam fire. They simply called it "rapid fire" in the manual for unknown reasons. They mean the same thing apparently. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 20:52, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm not quite sure what you meant about Jet there. Hasbro seems to change the meaning of terms at a whim. Calling magazines clips for instance. Where did you get those definitions anyway? Yeah, they are accurate terminology for firearms, but we are more concerned with Hasbro's terms here, obviously. By the way, the original name on the box for the Raider was "Raider Rapid Fire CS-35". Since the general rule around here seems to be that we use the advertized name of the blaster (as it is shown on the box) as the article title here instead of what is printed on the blaster itself, we really should fix the name of the Raider article. http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_tBRtwbHJyEM/TFQTAuZsvPI/AAAAAAAAATk/oUUBpBtmC74/s1600/raiderbox.jpg Bluedragon1971 (talk) 21:11, April 25, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't really matter what the official gun terminology is; this is the Nerf Wiki, not a firearms wiki. It might be better to keep the Raider article's name as it is, because I've never seen anything aside from the nameplate on the packaging call it the "Raider Rapid Fire CS-35". The commercial doesn't refer to it as that, Hasbro doesn't seem to refer to it as that, and the fans for sure don't refer to it as that. Jet Talk • ] 21:44, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I was just suggesting that for consistency. With other blasters (the original Rayven and Jolt for example), we have added the number codes to the article title because it is on the package, but not on the blaster. And some versions of the Longstrike have the name as two words on the blaster itself, but the box has it as one word, so we have the article titled according to the box name. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 21:50, April 25, 2013 (UTC)